A system capable of providing data which can be made use of in an application to another information processing apparatus through wireless communication has conventionally been known.
For example, in the system above, data which can be made use of in an application is exchanged between/among information processing apparatuses from a communication counterpart through wireless communication, so that the data can be made use of in each information processing apparatus. Depending on an environment of an information processing apparatus, however, the number of times of communication with a communication counterpart may be too large or small, which may interfere zest of wireless communication.
An object of the present disclosure is to solve the problem as described above, and to provide a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system, capable of enhancing zest of wireless communication.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus having a wireless communication function, causing one or more processors to perform an obtaining module obtaining information on a state of the information processing apparatus or a state of surroundings of the information processing apparatus, a setting module setting a communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained information, and a data communication module carrying out at least one of transmission and reception of data through wireless communication with another information processing apparatus within coverage by using the set communication condition.
In the exemplary embodiment, the setting module may change coverage of a wireless device in accordance with the communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained information.
In the exemplary embodiment, the setting module may change at least any one of transmission output power and reception sensitivity of the wireless device based on the obtained information.
In the exemplary embodiment, the obtaining module obtains a plurality of pieces of information on the state of the information processing apparatus, the state of the surroundings of the information processing apparatus, or combination thereof, and the setting module may set the communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained plurality of pieces of information.
In the exemplary embodiment, the obtaining module obtains position data on a position of the information processing apparatus, and the setting module may set the communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained position data.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus has a storage portion, the storage portion stores history information on history of wireless communication with another information processing apparatus, and the setting module may set the communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained information and the history information stored in the storage portion.
In the exemplary embodiment, the obtaining module obtains apparatus state data representing a posture or motion of the information processing apparatus, and the setting module may set the communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained apparatus state data.
In the exemplary embodiment, the obtaining module obtains sensing data from a sensor sensing the state of the information processing apparatus, and the setting module may set the communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained sensing data.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus causes the computer to further function as a condition obtaining module obtaining setting information on setting of the communication condition from outside of the information processing apparatus, and the setting module sets the communication condition for the wireless communication based on the obtained information and the setting information.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus causes the computer to further function as a search module repeatedly searching for another unspecified information processing apparatus within the coverage and automatically establishing wireless connection, and the data communication module may automatically transmit data through wireless communication to another information processing apparatus with which wireless connection has been established and automatically receive data through wireless communication from that another information processing apparatus.
Another exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus having a wireless communication function, causing one or more processors to perform an obtaining module obtaining information on a state of the information processing apparatus or a state of surroundings of the information processing apparatus, a setting module setting a communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained information, a data reception module receiving data through wireless communication with another information processing apparatus within coverage, and a processing performing module performing prescribed information processing based on the set communication condition and the data received by the data reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may extract reception data in accordance with the set communication condition for wireless communication from the reception data received by the data reception module and perform the prescribed information processing based on the extracted reception data.
In the exemplary embodiment, the obtaining module obtains position data representing a position of the information processing apparatus, the data reception module receives the position data through wireless communication with another information processing apparatus within coverage, and the processing performing module may calculate a distance from another information processing apparatus based on the obtained position data representing the position of the information processing apparatus and the received position data of another information processing apparatus and extract, based on a result of calculation, reception data in accordance with the set communication condition for wireless communication from the reception data received by the data reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the prescribed information processing based on the position data received by the data reception module from another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the setting module may set the communication condition for wireless communication for each application.
In the exemplary embodiment, the setting module may set a condition for coverage of the wireless communication as the communication condition, based on the obtained information.
Another exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus having a wireless communication function which has a storage portion storing history information on history of wireless communication with another information processing apparatus, causing one or more processors to perform a setting module setting a communication condition for wireless communication in accordance with the history information stored in the storage portion and a data communication module carrying out at least one of transmission and reception of data through wireless communication with another information processing apparatus within coverage, by using the set communication condition.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of controlling an information processing apparatus having a wireless communication function, including the steps of obtaining information on a state of the information processing apparatus or surroundings of the information processing apparatus, setting a communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained information, and carrying out at least one of transmission and reception of data through wireless communication with another information processing apparatus within coverage, by using the set communication condition.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus capable of wireless communication with another information processing apparatus owing to a wireless communication function, including an obtaining module obtaining information on a state of the information processing apparatus or surroundings of the information processing apparatus, a setting module setting a communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained information, and a data communication module carrying out at least one of transmission and reception of data through wireless communication with another information processing apparatus within coverage by using the set communication condition.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system capable of wireless communication with another information processing apparatus owing to a wireless communication function, including an obtaining module obtaining information on a state of an information processing apparatus or surroundings of the information processing apparatus, a setting module setting a communication condition for wireless communication based on the obtained information, and a data communication module carrying out at least one of transmission and reception of data through wireless communication with another information processing apparatus within coverage by using the set communication condition.
According to the exemplary embodiment, information on a state of an information processing apparatus or surroundings of the information processing apparatus is obtained, and then a condition for wireless communication is set based on the obtained information. Therefore, appropriate wireless communication with another information processing apparatus can be carried out and zest of wireless communication can be enhanced
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.